Griffin
History Origin Griffin Grey and Bart Allen were friends and roommates who worked together at Keystone Motors. Griff tried to teach Bart how to have fun, and encouraged him to go out, drink, and pick up women. Keystone Motors One day at work, Griff and Bart were caught in an explosion caused by a bomb set by Luke Thatcher, a former employee of Keystone Motors who was angry at being replaced by a robotic assembly line. Griff was rushed to the hospital by the Flash. He had undergone severe organ trauma and suffered a broken fibula. Once at the hospital, Griff began exhibiting strange powers, including being able to emanate strange green lightning-like energy. The next day, all of his injuries had been healed. He left the hospital and returned to the scene of the accident with Bart to talk to the police. Overcome with emotion at the memories of the incident, he unleashed green energy, nearly killing a nearby cameraman. Griff quickly recovered from his outburst in time to save the man, leaping high up into the air and catching him. Afterwards, he expressed to the news crews his excitement at possibly serving Keystone City with his new powers. The Griffin Griff began monitoring a police band radio and designed a costume for himself. He made his first public appearance as the Griffin in an attempt to stop a hostage situation. However, this nearly resulted in the deaths of the young hostage and Griff himself if not for the timely intervention of Jay Garrick. Garrick scolded Griff, calling him an amateur. Upon learning that Luke Thatcher was the bomber that had been plaguing Keystone Motors, Griff visited his apartment and learned Thatcher's next target would be a yacht party held by William Slout, CEO of Keystone Motors. He phoned the police and pretended to be Thatcher, claiming he would only surrender to the Flash. Garrick, who was at the yacht party, was contacted by the police with this news and left the boat, just as Thatcher approached with a craft full of explosives. Griff stopped Thatcher, but at the cost of the bomber's life. Griff became an instant celebrity in Keystone City, accepting a $100,000 reward check from Slout. He used his new wealth to purchase a fancy new sportscar and a penthouse suite in one of the city's skyscrapers. However, his newfound powers came at a cost. His body began to age incredibly fast. His skin began to wrinkle and his hair turned grey. The Flash Bart Allen When Bart began operating as the Flash, Keystone welcomed its favorite hero with open arms, and Griff was humiliated. He began operating in an abandoned section of subway tunnel. Hoping to study Jay Garrick to learn how to reverse his accelerated aging, he kidnapped the elder speedster and stole special equipment from S.T.A.R. Labs. Bart was able to track down the location of Griffin's base based on the heavy power consumption of the stolen machine. He rescued Jay, but Griffin got away. In one last attempt to regain the favor of the populace, Griffin staged a dramatic rescue by causing one of the bridges connecting the twin cities to collapse, and then promptly saving everyone whose lives he had endangered. Bart arrived on the scene, and during their battle, revealed his identity to his old friend. After both of them had plunged into the river, Bart pulled the Griffin out. He apologized to Bart and then died. Powers and Abilities Powers *Griffin has enhanced vision, superstrength, can control a green lightning-like energy, jump several meters into the air, and cause solid metal to crumble. Abilities *None Known Strength *Superhuman Strength Weakness *Accelerated Aging Equipment *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Griffin/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Griffin_Grey_(New_Earth) Grey, Griffin Category:Flash Rogues